My Son
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Minato is back from the dead, to see his 6 year old son. I have another stories similar to this. I just love writing about peoples reactions when Minato comes back. T for saftey


The sound of a baby crying was all that was last sounded. He could see his wife infront of him, piercing by the same long nail. His eyes went fuzzy until he found himself staring at a white ceiling. He looked round for the sound of the crying boy, but he was nowhere to be found.

The male sat up in pain. He managed to get a glimpse of his sensei who was smiling at him. He had changed from the last time he had saw his sensei, he looked older. The blonde looked round, for his wife, she was no where in sight.

"Where is Kushina and Naruto?" He asked, though his voice was cracked. His sensei stood up then put a hand on the males shoulder. He was about to speak but the blonde had noticed a male with reddish-purple hair leave the room without an utter word.

"We are trying to revive Kushina, Naruto is fine. He is six now, at the academy" Minato looked down, he had missed six years of his sons life, but with that being said, he wasn't going to miss anymore time. He quickly found his clothes and rushed out the door.

He ran to the academy and rushed into the 3rd Hokage. The old man smiled at the younger male then turned round,"he is this way," with that they walked down the halls till they got to a random door. The 3rd hokage knocked on the door before opening the door. Minato stared at a blonde haired kid with piercing blue eyes. He was wearing an orange sleeveless jacket. Minato looked at the boy with tears running down his face. He had the three whisker likes features on either side of his face.

"Naruto, come here," the 3rd requested. The boy looked at the 3rd hokage before walking over, he wasn't even halfway over when a blonde male tackled him in a large hug. To the young boy that kind of touch was foreign to him. He could hear the person sniffling as he was pressed into his body.

"Who is this?" Minato looked up to the boy with a large smile, with tears falling down his face. All the kids gasped before rushing over to the fourth hokage. Naruto fell to the floor, then heard the words.

"Get lost loser, don't disease, lord fourth" Naruto stood up then jumped on the boy that had just spoken. The blonde began to punch him with all his force. Minato ended up laughing at the boys actions before picking him Naruto and holding him so he wouldn't attack again.

"Why are you laughing?" Naruto asked sadly. Minato turned the boy round to look at him in the eyes. He pressed his lips to his forehead then whispered.

"You remind me of my wife, when I was your age," Iraku the teacher that was in the room was rather confused to why the fourth was here. Wasn't he dead?

"What you had a wife, who?" Minito laughed at Iruka before answering.

"Kushina Uzamaki," Naruto laughed then jumped of the blonde male before laughing.

"I'm an Uzamaki"

Minato laughed before nodding, "I know, you are my son," Naruto shook his head then hugged the mans leg, crying softly. The man found himself being pulled down by the kids. Naruto felll back again but said nothing.

"Lord Fourth, tell us about the fight with the nine tailed fox," One kid said. Everyone else cheered in. Minato shook his head then looked at his son, he was like his mother, hated for having a demon within him.

"Maybe some other time. That is the last thing I remembered before waking up. So I don't want to, but i do have a question, is...Sasuke Uchicha in this class" a small black haired kid stood up with the emblem on his back. He walked over the the fourth.

"I need to talk to your father, once class is done, take me to your dad," The boy only nodded.

It came to the end of the lesson, Naruto walked out of the acadamy, when he saw the fourth he rushed over. Minato took his son's hand then noticed the father of Sasuke, he walked over quickly then smiled politely.

"Hello Fugaku, how are you?" The male nodded then looked to Naruto with a frown.

"Is this the boy?" The man asked his son who nodded.

"Yeah, this is Naruto, the fourth hokage sons," he said looking straight ahead. Minito frowned then whispered into the others male.

"We need to talk urgently," he said. Fugaku nodded then took his sons hand and lead him outside then back home. Naruto followed his dad into the house. When the two males got into the living room.

"Itachi," Fugaku shouted. The teenager came into the living room. Minito got a good look at him before smiling at the teenager. He was wearing anbu clothes. The teenager went on one knee and bowed down to the four hokage then looked up to is dad.

"Yes, dad," he asked in a some what angry voice. Fugaku looked at his son in a scowl then looked down.

"We need to discuss something important, play with Sasuke and Naruto," Minato grinned then walked out the room. He found the two boys on the stairs chatting.

"Naruto, Sasuke, we must discuss something important, while you wait for us to finish, practice this jutsu, Itachi will help you out," Minato did a few hand signs then four more Minito's showed up, and transformed into the Itachi.

The two boys were speechless. That looked seriously impressive. Itachi came out and noticed that 'he' had already shown up. He laughed then walked over to his brother and his friend before helping them out.

Minato returned to Fugaku, he sat down then bit his lip trying to decide how to deal with the news he was about to deliver, "The day of Naruto's birth, a man in a mask came and attacked, he released the nine tails from Kushina and it destroyed the village," Fugaku nodded then looked to his window seeing his sons and the fourth Hokage's son doing hand signals.

"The man that attacked had the shiringan," at that sentance Fugaku shook his head. One of his own, tried to destroy the village.

"I have a good hunch on who it was. It was..." At this point Mikito walked in with Sasuke and Naruto who were dirty. She stared at the fourth hokage before walking over and bowing.

"It is so good to see you again...but how?" Minato shrugged then saw his son how was pouting. He walked over to his dad then hugged his leg.

"Sorry, was i interrupting something," Mikoto asked. Fugaku nodded then headed outside with Minito about to follow. The two males headed down the street till they saw a certain two males. One was the same age as Naruto and Sasuke, the other was the same age as Minito.

"Shikaku, can you come with us for a second," the male looked to the Uchicha then looked down at his son. Minato nodded knowing what the man had meant.

"Meet us at the academy," Minato said before walking in the direction of the acadmey. He began heading down the streets of his village. It was rebuilt, it was safe again. He wasn't going to allow that masked man to touch his village.

For a second Minato closed his eyes as he sat in the practice arena. His legs were over the edge while his arms held onto the bars. He could see his son in front of him, he was crying, there was a giant nail plunded in between both him and his wife.

He felt a hand on his shoulder, turning round, he saw Shikaku staring at him with worry. Minato sighed then turned to Fugaku before bluntly stating.

"It was Madara Uchicha, I am sure of it. The past of the Uchicha family and the first hokages clan, they never trusted you. I beleive that they think to save your family, you's all must be killed, but that will not do. I also believe that it is you son, who will kill you," Fukagu at the males words stepped back shaking his head.

"What one?" The words that the fourth hokage was saying was scaring him, yet he believed him. All three of them were in the same class with each other. They always stayed at his side and he always looked after him.

"Itachi, i used a multi shadow clone and transformation jutsu, when i did that, your som made a clone in that exact second and hid. Why would he do that?" Fugaku thought for a second, why would his son do that. It then came to him, Minato was right.

"Don't worry, i have an idea, but i need more men. Is Fushimi still around. Last time i checked he was fighting a lot with Tsume quite a bit. Shikaku shook his head.

"Tsume scared him to much so he took off," Minato laughed then bit his lip.

"Chozen?" Shizaku shook is head.

"He's currently on a mission. I don't know when he said he would return," Minato rolled his eyes then stood up. He stretched then looked at the two males.

"I need two more, so Tsume and Yoshino will do?" The two others shook there heads causing Minito to laugh.

"Come on you married Yoshino, and i need her. She is a good fighter, and Tsume as well is an excellent fighter. That's what i need," Shikaku nodded then looked up.

"Who is gonna look after Shikamaru?"

With that both Kiba and Shikamaru were in trusted onto Mikoto who didn't mind that much. The five of them followed Minito to the Hogake's building and headed into a certain room. "Right, the goal is to kill Danzo. After that, i will explain,"

After a long and trying battle, the old man finally was killed by Shikaku. All five were exhausted and wanted to go home. The fourth Hokage walked into his office. He noticed Saratobi sitting at his desk writing.

"I want to protect my village, so i did what i had to do," The third only ended up nodding. He trusted him enough to know that his decision were not reckless. Saratobi watched as Minato quickly left the room. He rolled his eyes then carried on writing.

Minato quickly rushed around the city before finding Itachi with his sword. He grabbed the sword quickly then threw it away. The young boy looked horrified. Minato put his arms around him then shook his head.

"You don't want to hurt them do you?" The boy shook his head. Minato smiled at him then whispered.

"Danzo is no longer in charge. I am. You will work for me," the male only nodded then was escorted back home. When entering the Uchicha house hold he saw Fugaku sitting having a cup of tea with his wife. Minito walked over then smiled.

"I found Itachi round about, so i escorted him home? Where is my boy?" Fugaku lead the fourth hogake into the room were Naruto slept. He was beside Sasuke sleeping. Minato paused then turned to his friend.

"I don't want to disturb him, can we stay here the night?" Fugaku nodded then lead the fourth into a spare room were he could sleep. The fourth walked over to the bed and got in, then fell asleep.

The next day Minato walked beside his son as they headed for the acadmay. Naruto was practicing the jutsu that his dad had told him. He had managed to make multi clones, but changing them into someone else took some practice.

Minato pulled his son over to the swing then sat him down, "Concentrate, focus your chakra here, then think of me, think of my chakra after and perform the jutsu," Minito explained. Naruto did as he was told and made a Minato but he was the same height as Naruto.

"I think I'm taller," he laughed. Naruto tried it again and successfully changed into his dad. Minito smiled then told his son to go to school and show Iruka what he had learnt. Naruto ran of laughing. Minato smiled, watching his son run to school.

Minato could live on, knowing that he had his son in his life.

I wrote another story similar to this one. The time sequence in this is off, but it's my story my rules, haha, please review.


End file.
